No te olvides
by Panquesito-chan
Summary: Son tan solo dos corazones en un mundo cruel, que no saben nada de lo que el destino les tiene esperado...¿Lo superaran?
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEELLLLLOOOWWWWW gente!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **eeee no tengo nada que decir**

 **Fairy tail no pertenece ni sus personajes…solo la historia eue**

 **Este fic esta bajo la letra de fiore… para que no hayan dudas**

* * *

Un diá en el parque de magnolia se encontraba una pareja de novios iban caminando tomados de las manos, por el parque muy felices, ellos eran Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfila ellos llevaban un año de novios y raras veces discutían pero se reconciliaban en menos de un minuto se podría decir que era una pareja envidiable.

-Natsu este año contigo asido el mas feliz de mi vida.-hablo Lucy apegándose al brazo de Natsu.

-el mío también…. tu cambiaste mi vida por completo y no me arrepiento de nada.-dijo Natsu tiernamente. Natsu y Lucy pararon.

-yo tambien no me arrepiento de nada.-dijo Lucy.

-toma feliz aniversario.-Natsu le entrego una cajita y…

-Natsu….es hermoso.-adentro de la cajita había un collar que era la mitad de un corazón que tenia grabada una **N** .

-mira yo tengo la otra mitad.-Natsu le muestra la otra mitad del corazón con la diferencia que el de le tenia una **L.**

 **En un lugar serca** **del parque (N/t:esta parte que se va a narrar ahora no es tan importante solo es para que entiendan algo…creo)**

-ya mando a todas las unidades los sospechosos se dirigen al parque.-hablo un policía que se encontraba en medio de una persecución.

-que hacemos ha este paso nos van alcanzar.-hablo uno de los delincuentes a su compañero que conducía el auto.

-vamos a pasar por el medio del parque…..así que agárrate fuerte.-dicho eso se adentraron al parque.

 **Con Natsu y Lucy.**

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban caminando en el medio del parque hablando animada mente tomados de la mano todas la personas que los miraban a simple vista decían que eran una pareja muy alegre.

-Lucy….te amo mucho y nunca quiero perderte.-dijo Natsu tierna mente y le dio un tierno beso a Lucy hasta que se tu vieron que separar por la falta de aire y Natsu junto su frente con la de ella.

-nunca me perderás…. te amo Natsu.-dijo Lucy.

Pero algo paso el auto que estaba en persecución estaba justo por el lado que Natsu y Lucy y para mala suerte arrollo a la pareja, el auto tiro a Lucy ala izquierda mientras que a Natsu ala derecha, al rato la gente estaba rodeado a Lucy y a Natsu mientras pedían unas ambulancias y unos segundos después llego la policía y las ambulancias.

-l-Lucy….-susurro Natsu antes de caer inconsciente.

Los paramédicos subieron rápidamente a Natsu y Lucy para llevarlos al hospital unos minutos después llegaron a su destino y los llevaron rápida mente para exsaminarlos. Después de un largo rato Natsu despertó.

-¡Lucy¡.grito Natsu alterado.

-Natsu cálmate.-exclamo gray que se encontraba allí juntos con otros amigos.

.¡ESTOY CALMADO¡.-no estaba nada calmado.

-Natsu ya tranquilízate. El doctor dijo que estas bien.-hablo gray.

-Lucy ¿¡COMO ESTA!?.-exclamo Natsu desesperado.

-ella ya despertó y esta bien pe.-gray no pudo terminar ya que Natsu había levantado de la cama en dirección a la habitación de Lucy corrió, corrió hasta llego ala habitación y se apresuro a entrar.

-OE¡ Natsu¡.-exclamo gray, pero Natsu ya no estaba.

-LUCY.-exclamo Natsu ya dentro de la habitación.

-hee?.-fue lo que pronuncio Lucy.

-estas bien? ¿te duele algo?.-pregunto preocupado Natsu.

-si me encuentro bien pero…..quien eres tu?.-pregunto Lucy

-Quee..?

-e preguntado, ¿Quien eres?-dijo en tono serio

-heee….soy Natsu ¿ no ...no me recuerdas?.-dijo un tanto desesperado.

-Natsu….. Puedo hablar contigo un segundo.-hablo el padre de Lucy jude..

-si…..-y los dos se alejaron para poder hablar en el pasillo.

 **En los pasillos.**

-que le sucedió a Lucy.-pregunto Natsu.

-Natsu….. Lucy…ella…..perdió la memoria.-dijo jude muy apenado ya que sabía que estos dos se amaban mucho y aprobaba la relación de hecho estimaba mucho a Natsu.

-no puede... no puede.. ¡no es cierto!

-Porfavor, entiende..

-Ella no puede...

-Es cierto

-Y-ya veo…..-dijo Natsu casi en un susurro con su mirada escondida detrás de su flequillo.

-El doctor no sebe si ve a recuperar la memoria.-finalizo jude y Natsu solo asintió.

-¿Pero esta bien?.-pregunto con su mirada escondida.

-Si…-contesto este

-Me nos mal voy…..a ver a Lucy.-dijo Natsu triste y volvió con Lucy.

Natsu fue de nuevo ala habitación de Lucy muy triste, desganado, y nostálgico ya que iba recordando los momentos felices que vivió con Lucy antes de entrar se dio cuenta de que una lagrima callo por su ojo pero se limpio rápidamente y entro a la habitación.

-¿Natsu? Cierto.-pregunto Lucy y el asintió.-…..creo que ya te habrán dicho que perdí la memoria.-finalizo Lucy.

-si…..-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Y…..Natsu quien eres tu para mi?.-pregunto Lucy.

-Y-yo yo….soy un amigo tuyo.-respondió Natsu un tanto nervioso.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación quedaron con cara de póker face ya que ellos eran NOVIOS y el sale con que son amigos, AMIGOS **(N/T: todos los amigos de Natsu y Lucy estaban presentes y los padres de Natsu y Lucy )**

-¿Somos buenos amigos?.-pregunto Lucy.

-Si…los mejores.-contesto.

-¿Y que te paso?-pregunto Lucy nuevamente refiriéndose a los vendajes y a la ropa de enfermo que traía puesta que tenia Natsu debido al accidente.

-No es nada…mejor me voy a descansar…adiós…..luce.-dijo Natsu.

-Adiós que te vaya bien y recupérate pronto.-se despidió Lucy con una gran sonrisa y Natsu se la devolvió.

 **En los pasillos del hospital.**

-¿¡Porque dijiste eso.!?-Interrogo Gray.

-¿Por que le dijiste eso a lu-chan.-esa fue Levy y todos empezaron a preguntar ¿Por qué?.

-¡CALLENSE¡.-grito Natsu.

-…-nadie dijo nada.

-Es lo mejor…no quiero forzarla a nada….por favor no le digan que éramos…..novios.-escondiendo su mirada detrás de su flequillo.

-Si…-respondieron todos tristes por Natsu y Lucy.

Y todo ese día Natsu estuvo triste y ese mismo día dieron de alta a Natsu ya que no estaba tan grave solo lesiones leves y a Lucy al día siguiente ya que tenían que hacerles unos cuantos exámenes mas.

 **(3 días después) En casa de Natsu.**

-Natsu tienes una llamada.-hablo su padre que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y Natsu tirado en la cama como zombi.

-Ya te dij-..-no pudo terminar.

-Es Lucy.- y por arte de magia Natsu se levanto y le arrebato el teléfono a su padre.

-¿Ho-Hola…?.-dijo Natsu

- _….¿Natsu?.-pregunto Lucy desde la otra línea._

-si que se te ofrece.-pregunto Natsu.

 _-Veras…mi doctor me recomendó salir y….pensé en… ti ya que dijiste que éramos amigos me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo.-dijo desde la otra línea Lucy un tanto nerviosa._

-¡CLARO¡.-grito, y después a claro su garganta.-digo…..si claro por que no, en media ahora paso por ti.-dijo feliz.

-s- _si..-y colgó._

 **Con Lucy**

-"ufff….salió mejor de lo que pensé"-suspiro Lucy

-Mejor me voy a preparar.- se hablo así misma

Después de ducharse Lucy se puso unos shorts corto y una camiseta con tirantes de color rosa y con su cabello suelto. Se dio la ultima mirada al espejo y se dio cuenta que tenia un objeto frio en su cuello

¿Y esto?….no me había dado cuenta.-se hablo Lucy mientras miraba la mitad del corazón pero algo capto su atención la letra…"N".

-¿N?...mmmm.-Lucy se lo iba a sacar pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no. Y no se lo saco.

Al rato tocaron la puerta, Lucy bajo para abrir la puerta y era nada menos que Natsu y este quedo anonado por la belleza de Lucy y estuvo así unos segundos gracias a que Lucy lo llamo.

-Eemmm…¿nos vamos?.-Pregunto Lucy.

-S-si.-contesto Natsu saliendo del transe.

 **En el parque.**

-Sabes al principio iba a salir con las chicas pero por alguna extraña razón insistieron que saliera contigo pero no me arrepiento me la e pasado súper contigo.-dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es obvio soy demasiado genial.-bromeo Natsu.

-Jajajjja.-se rio Lucy junto con Natsu.

-…-silencio.

-Y…Natsu cuéntame de ti.-pregunto Lucy.

-¿Que quieres saber?-contesto.

-No se dime tu.

-Haber…hace ya casi un año y medio yo era un gran mujeriego….pero llego una chica que dio vuelta mi vida por completo y gracias a ella e podido cambiar.-hablo Natsu con nostalgia

-¿Y…quien era ella.?-pregunto nuevamente.

-mmmm….no te lo voy a decir…..pero me enamore de ella hasta las patas me tenía como loco parecía un demente una vez tuve que disfrazarme de una princesa por mis estúpidos celos…..- respondió Natsu con una risita.

-Cuenta.- pidió.

-Nop.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy exigiendo.-cuestiono y Lucy era cubierta por una aurora aterradora

-E-esta bien.-respondió un poco-cote asustado

 **Flash back.**

Era un día de instituto cualquiera Lucy tenía que hacer un trabajo de investigación con un compañero llamado loke y para hacer ese trabajo tenían que ir a una librería que estaba al centro de la ciudad cuando Natsu se entero se puso como loco y opto por seguirla. Ya en el centro Lucy y loke ya tenían la información así que loke la invito a comer y como Natsu no podía ser descubierto tuvo que disfrazarse pero de una… princesa.

-oye tu me puedes prestar tu disfraz.-pregunto de mala gana.

-por supuesto.- respondió de inmediato lo que le sorprendió a Natsu fue que debajo de la máscara había un hombre y no una mujer.

-gracias.-y se puso el disfraz en medio de la calle y las personas empezaban a murmurar cosas.

-ese chico debe tener un muy bajo autoestima para usar ese disfraz.

-debe estar muy desesperado.

-eso no es de hombres.

-es Gay.- por alguna razón se le hiso esa voz muy familiar y así Natsu escucho una que otro comentario.

-¡YA CALLENSE QUE OIGO TODO¡.-grito enfadado.

-¡Esa es La IDEA¡.-exclamo gray que por mera casualidad pasaba por allí pero se fue muy rápido antes de que Natsu dijera algo.

Después de esa humillación Natsu entro al restaurant donde estaba Lucy y loke Natsu entro disfrazado de princesa para que nadie lo reconociera y prácticamente arrastro a Lucy fuera del restaurant para llevarla a otro lado.

 **Fin flash back.**

-bueno al final el disfraz no sirvió de mucho ya que todo el instituto se entero de eso y gracias al estríper me llamaron la princesa rosa.- finalizo Natsu.

-ajajajajajajajajja.- Lucy estallo en carcajadas ya que se había contenido toda la historia.-

-Oye.- exclamo Natsu pero igual se rio.

-lo siento..- se disculpo ya parando de reír.

-no importa.- le dijo restándole importancia

-y… ella estaba enamorada de ti...- pregunto curiosa

-mmm….si estoy seguro de eso.- dijo con mucha seguridad.

-y que paso con ella.-pregunto nuevamente.

-se olvido de mi…..

-que cruel fue la chica.-dijo Lucy

- _*leve risa*.-_ cierto que si…..pero se que se va acordar de mi estoy seguro.-afirmo.-y por eso la voy a esperar porque no creo que haya alguien como ella…..es única.-finalizo Natsu

-ya verás que si.-lo animo Lucy. Sin saber que se trataba de ella.

* * *

 **Ok…..este fic va de ser de dos capítulos .. o oooo two- Shot...primero y va hacer uno pero me di cuenta que estaba muy largo o al menos yo lo veo asi que lo parti en dos el otro capitulo ya esta listo solo tengo que arreglar las faltas ortográficas asi que en unos días lo publicare eue**

 **Perdón sihubieron faltas ortográficas pero hago lo que puedo T-T**

 **Bueno eso es todo**

 **YANNE.**

 **Panquesito-Chan (Fiore)**


	2. Chapter 2

**F-Hello pastelillos con chocolate, nutella y chispas! :'D**

 **u.u**

…

…

 **Aquí la ultima parte de mi Two shot :B**

 **Disfruten! :D**

 **W- ;-; Hi.. Solo eh corregido faltas ortográficas y verbales (nwn) y editado un poco :B**

* * *

Después de ese día, la invito a salir otra vez. Natsu se dio cuenta que Lucy traía puesto el collar que le había regalado antes del accidente y eso lo puso muy feliz pero no le dijo nada para no incomodarla. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Lucy perdió la memoria y esas dos semanas ellos se veian casi todos los días ya que la rubia lo pasaba de maravilla con el chico

 **En el parque.**

-Y así fue como ella y yo terminamos en el Lodo..!-termino de relatar Natsu.

-ajajaja…que gracioso,…umm jajaajajjajaa ….pero ya Natsu dime su nombre.-hablo Lucy haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Nop…..ademas tú sabes quién es.-le dio una pista.

-Nnnmmm…..no es justo yo…..yo no recuerdo…-un poco triste.

-Lo siento no quería ponerte así.-dijo apenado.

-Está bien….pero…..! CABALLITO ¡.-exclamo Lucy tirándose a la espalda de Natsu y este casi se cae

-Está bien…..sujétate fuerte.-dicho eso Natsu empezó a correr.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!.-gritaba Lucy mientras se aferraba al cuello de Natsu **(N/T: siento pena por los oídos de Natsu D: )**

Natsu paro ya que se había cansado de tanto correr pero no bajo a Lucy de su espalda, Lucy por su parte se removió ya que estaba un poco incomoda y ahora Natsu caminaba tranquilamente con Lucy encima.

-Lucy te digo algo pero no te enojes.-dijo Natsu.

-Mmmm….está bien.

-Estas muy pesada.-soltó Natsu como si nada.

-¡Natsu!.-exclamo Lucy y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch.-se quejo.

-Tu te lo ganaste.

-Solo dije la verdad.-se defendió.

-¿Quieres otro…?-amenazo Lucy.

-….Mejor me callo…¿quieres un helado?.-pregunto Natsu temiendo por su vida.

-¡Si!.-exclamo Lucy con brillos en sus ojitos.

-Entonces vamos, conozco una heladería por aquí cerca.-dijo Natsu con Lucy todavía en su espalda.

-¡helado¡.-exclamo Lucy como una niña pequeña mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Fueron rumbo a la heladería que había recomendado el pelirosa mientras se dirigían allá las personas los miraban raro y otros tiernos, después de un rato de caminata llagaron Natsu bajo a Lucy pero ella contemplaba la heladería.

-Oye..¿Lucy que te pasa?.-pregunto Natsu por lo distraída que estaba ella

-Nada…solo que siento que es un lugar muy especial…porque será.-respondió

 _-"como olvidarlo este lugar fue donde te pedí que fueras mi novia…".-pensó Natsu recordando ese momento._

 **Flash back**

Era un día cualquiera bueno no para Natsu ya que iba a dar un gran paso, hoy, se declararía a su mejor amiga Lucy. El había pedido la heladería sola, para ellos dos ya que sabía que a Lucy amaba el helado. Por otro lado Lucy no sabía ni "Pío" de lo que pasaba ya que sus amigas la arrastraron al local cuando entro se sorprendió ya que esta estaba adornadas con flores y globos y había un camino con pétalos de flores en dirección a Natsu que se encontraba en el centro de la heladería.

-Natsu….¿ Q- Que pasa…..porque las chicas me trajeron aquí?.- pregunto

-Y-Yo se los pedí.- respondió sonrojado Natsu.

-¿Eh?.- Lucy estaba confundida.

-Mira Lucy lo que te voy a decir es.. es v-vergonzoso para mi.- dijo un muy nervioso y rojito Pelirosa

-O-Okeey..?.- dijo ella

-uffff sé que no soy el más listo, sé que soy un idiota pero…este idiota… s-se enamoro d-de ti.. -dijo Natsu frente a ella.

-y-yo..

-S-si me amas, ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

-Natsu…..se que eres un idiota, que no eres el más listo y también muy orgulloso se que siempre te metes en problemas.-Natsu bajo la mirada pensando que lo había rechazado.-pero…-puso atento su miraba en Lucy.-.. También se que eres muy gracioso y que arias todo por tus amigos también amable además eres muy listo cuando te lo propones y también se que por mi dejaste ser un mujeriego y también se que …..t-tambien me enamore de ti….-termino de decir Lucy.

-E-eso es un…..¿s-si?.-pregunto Natsu procesando toda la información por su pequeño cerebro.

-Si Natsu, si quiero ser tu novia.- Natsu estaba que colapsaba de tanta felicidad y en ese momento fue cuando le robo su segundo beso aunque el primero también, se lo había robado el, cuando se quedo a dormir en su casa, pero ¡sshhhh! Ella aun no lo sabe, Lucy correspondió el beso pero se separaron de golpe cuando….

-Wwwooow..vaya nunca pensé que flamitas fuera un romántico sin remedio.- se burlo Gray.

-Vaya Natsu, superaste mis expectativas.- Comento erza.

-¡Que romántico! ¡Ojala Gray-sama ubiera echo algo asi cuando le pidió a Juvia que fueran novios! - dijo juvia con ojitos de corazones.

-O-Oi..-dijo el chico ruborizado

-¿n-n-nos estaban espiando? –Erza asintió- ¿D-Desde cuándo?.- pregunto sonrojado el pelirosa

-desde el inicio, crees que no perderíamos la gran confesión de Natsu Dragneel.- respondió con ironía erza.

-Eh…?.

 **Fin del flash back**

-Si es un lugar especial….-hablo Natsu nostálgico.

-Ya veo….¿Entramos?.-pregunto, a lo que el asintió.

Tomaron asiento justo al lado de un ventanal donde se podía admirar el parque.

-¿Que les puedo ser….vir?.-pregunto un joven con un traje y una libretita que se había acercado a su mesa, pero al instante quedo embobado con Lucy, Natsu al percatase de eso le lanzo una mirada de furia y advertencia

-yo quiero u..-fue cortada por Natsu.

-Para la señorita uno de vainilla con chocolate y para mí un jugo de naranja por favor.-pido Natsu con una sonrisa fingida al camarero.

-e-en seguida les traigo su orden.-dijo el joven con temor y se fue.

-¿Como sabes que me gusta el helado de vainilla y chocolate?.-pregunto Lucy un tanto sorprendida.

-digamos.. que solo lo se…..¿vale?.-respondió Natsu.

-mmmm…..bueno.-y en ese momento un señorita trajo su orden,y se fue.

-¿No te gusta el helado?-pregunto Lucy.

-Nop.

-!MIRA UN PONNY VOLADOR¡.-exclamo Lucy señalando la ventana.

-¿¡DONDE!?...espera...¿que?.-dijo Natsu confuso.

-jajaja de viste ver jaaja tu cara jajjajaj.-se rio Lucy.

-¿Que tiene que ver un ponny con los helados?.-un muy confundido Natsu.

-No nada…solo estaba aburrida y por alguna extraña razón quería decir eso.-dijo Lucy restándole importancia.

-¿Eh?...Luce~ eres una rara.~-canturreo Natsu.

-¡Oye!.

-Las verdades se dicen de cara y de frente…o algo así no me acuerdo bien.-dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

Después de esa pequeña charla Lucy se puso a disfrutar su helado y Natsu su jugo y nuevamente empezaron hablar pero esta vez de puras tonterias al terminar, fueron nuevamente al parque y Natsu tuvo que volver a cargar a Lucy en su espalda ya que Lucy lo habia amenazado

 **Caminando por el parque (Natsu y Lucy)**

-mmm….que hacemos.-pregunto Lucy que estaba montada en la espalda de Natsu.

-¡YA SE!.-exclamo Natsu y empezó a correr muy rápido más que la ves anterior.

-¡Natsu para, me voy a caer!.-grito Lucy en todo el oído de Natsu **(N/T: prácticamente le rompió los tímpanos jaja :p)**

Natsu corría muy rápido pero, para su mala suerte, piso mal e iba a caer y en movimiento muy rápido no se como Natsu termino encima de Lucy pero no la aplastaba y dejando expuesto su collar el que tenia la letra **"L"** Lucy miro el collar atentamente y lo tomo Natsu hiso lo mismo con el de ella.

-..Qué lindo…-susurro Lucy.

-Mira esto.-susurro Natsu

Y de a poco fueron acercan las mitades del corazón hasta que quedaron completamente unidos de repente Lucy abre sus ojo como plato y se queda quieta un momento y suélta la cadenilla de golpe, Natsu al verla así se preocupo.

-¿L-Lucy…. estas bien?.-pregunto Natsu.

-¡TU!.-exclamo Lucy enojada.- ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA¡?.-grito Lucy y le dio un golpe en el estómago y este cayó a un lado de ella.

-¿Q-que te pasa?.-pregunto Natsu confundido y recuperándose del golpe que Lucy le dio.

-¿¡Que me pasa!? Me pasa que recordé,¡TODO!.-exclamo Lucy enojada.

-L.-fue cortado.

-¡Eres un idiota!.-estaba enojada.

-Lu.-

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas mentido así!.-estaba muy histérica.

-Luc.- nuevamente fue cortado-

-¡Eres un imbec-!.- fue cortada por los tibios y suaves labios de Natsu al principio intento poner resistencia pero no pudo negarse y correspondió el beso se transformo en un beso salvaje y apasionada pero a la vez muy tierno…y valla que los dos necesitaban ese beso por que prácticamente se estaban comiendo, después de un rato tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno y junto su frente con la de ella.

-Te extrañe….-le susurro Natsu.

-Yo también…..pero sigo molesta.-dijo haciendo un puchero muy tierno y Natsu rio levemente.

-Vez te dije que te acordarías de mi.-dijo Natsu.

-Si…

-Soy difícil de olvidar.-dijo con un gran sonrisa.

-Idiota.-dijo medio riendo.

-Gorda~-canturreo Natsu.

-¿¡QUE!?.-exclamo Lucy y a su alrededor una aura muy temible e hiso que Natsu empezara a temblar.

-Lo siento, lo siento era broma…tu figura es como la de la misma diosa Afrodita incluso mucho mejor.- la alago

-uhmp….

-Te tardaste mas de lo que pensé.-dijo el

-Que quieres que te diga…..aunque nunca pensé que la princesa loca que me arrastro ese día del restaurant fueras tu.- comento Lucy con una leve risa y Natsu se sonrojo un poco.

-¿N-no lo sabías?.- pregunto Natsu.

-Nop. Para nada si no me lo hubieras contado nunca me hubiera enterado.- respondió.

-¿P-pero no recuerdas que me estuvieron llamando la Dulce Princesa tres meses?.- pregunto desconcertado ya que todos sabían eso hasta su padre lo sabía y el también lo molestaba

-¡Ah!….ahora entiendo …. La verdad nunca había hubiera imaginado eso.- dijo y a Natsu le resbalo una gotita por la cien.

-Y-ya veo.

-Sabes… y-yo.. estaba…un p-poco celosa- comento apartando la mirada

-¿celosa de quien?.- pregunto Natsu.

-De mi.-respondió en un suspiro.

-Explícate, tu sabes que soy lento.- dijo

-Unnmm…es que hablas de mi todo el tiempo y no sabía que era yo, tenia celos de esa chica sin saber de que estaba celosa de mi misma.- respondió un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta de Natsu.

-hay mi Luce…..sabes yo también estuve celoso… todos te miraban y no podía golpearlos como lo hacia antes,¿¡sabes lo difícil que fue eso!?.- exclamo en susurro

-Me lo imagino… tu nunca te contienes.- soltó una leve risa. Hubo un corto silencio

-Lucy… tenía miedo.-Natsu oculto su rostro en el cuello de Lucy y ella solo quedo sorprendida.-…miedo…. a q-que no te acordaras…. de mi….. que alguien más cautivara tu corazón… me dolía pensar en eso, se que suena egoísta pero no quería que estuvieras con nadie que no fuera yo…pero se que no hay nadie más, que te haga feliz como lo hago yo..- termino de decir Natsu

-Natsu….-susurro.- recuerdas, lo que dije el día del accidente... nunca me perderías ¿cierto?.- el asintió.- ..y si así fuera se que me buscarías hasta el fin del mundo por que se que contigo siempre voy hacer feliz..- le dijo tiernamente Lucy. Y Natsu levanto su rostro.

-No sé que seria de mi vida sin ti Lucy…Te amo.- le susurro Natsu.

-Yo también te amo…. Idiota.-dijo Lucy.

-Pero soy tu idiota.- le respondió.

-Tienes razón.- se besaron con todas todas sus emociones de sin dejase nada para si mismos

Esa tarde le habían dado la noticia a sus amigos y familiares que había recuperado la memoria ya se imaginan la que se armo una gran fiesta que duro toda la noche desde ese día Natsu y Lucy se volvieron más unidos que antes y Natsu mas sobre protector …. Pero como dicen por allí "el amor verdadero nunca se olvida si es del bueno".

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **F-Bueno,.. Es la primea vez que hago algo con más de un capitulo.. así que…eso.. si eso c:**

 **Yanne c:**

 **W- Vale fruta la vidah :'v**

 **Shaoo ;-;**

 **Panquesito-chan (s)**


End file.
